Hogwarts was Waiting
by Tomorrow's Promise
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily as they're boarding the train for Hogwarts. One shot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters, places and things are the sole property of J.K. Rowling

One shot I thought I would go ahead and post. I might make it into a full story don't know right now.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts was Waiting

James Potter, though he would never admit this, was nervous as he walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ for the first time followed closely by his parents. He wanted to go to school. He really did, but looking at the train it occurred to him for the first time that he wasn't going to be the adored only son of Thomas and Serena Potter; prince of his own little kingdom. It came to him quite abruptly that he was going to be alone. It was a bit nerve wracking. He wanted, needed, to make his parents proud of him, to be proud of himself. James wasn't used to being nervous about anything and he didn't like it that he was nervous about school, so he just didn't think about it.

"So son what do you think" asked Thomas. James took a look around at the gleaming _Hogwarts Express_, other students, and parents looked his father in the eye and said "it's alright." After a moment both James and his father started to laugh hysterically. Both knew James was captivated with everything around them.

"Oh, James I am going to miss you," exclaimed his mother ruffling his hair, thus making his already messy hair worse. It was a familiar gesture, one he knew he would miss. James knew he was going to miss his home, but the truth was that he could barely contain his excitement over starting school. He just knew this was going to be the start of something great.

"Oh, you are going to love Hogwarts," Thomas assured his son.

"Yeah, dad I think I am," and at that moment James knew he could handle anything school threw at him.

"Such confidence," declared his mother, "that's what I like to hear." With these final words James hugged both his parents' good-bye and got on the train. James was ready and Hogwarts was waiting.

______________

Sirius Black was annoyed. He was enduring yet another lecture on upholding the family name-a subject that both bored and irritated him-from his mother. ". . . and please Sirius not even you would associate with mudbloods. Also I want an owl when you get into Slyth--."

"Alright mother I get it! Can I get on the bloody train now?" Sirius interjected, through clenched teeth, mid-rant.

"You do not speak to you mother that way" commanded Mr. Black. Sirius knew he could push his parents only so far so he apologized to his mother adding, "I just need to get all of my things on board before the train leaves, unless you want me to stay home," innocently.

Looking horrified at the thought his mother told him to go. "Thank you" replied Sirius, "_thank Merlin_" he thought.

"Wait," shouted a boy that looked to be ten years old, and who had the same straight black hair and clear blue eyes of Sirius. Sirius stooped and turned at the plea from his younger brother, Regulas.

"Yes Reg?"

"You will owl me, right?"

"Yes Reg?"

"And come home for Christmas?"

"Yes Reg."

"O.k., I'll see you then." Sirius gave him a quick hug good-bye and then got on board the train. Once on the train he gave a sigh of relief. Though he would miss his little brother, he was glad to get away from his parents. Glad to not have to worry about how everything looked to everyone else. He was going to enjoy Hogwarts. Sirius was free and Hogwarts was waiting.

_______________

Remus Lupin was worried, very worried. The fact that his parents were just as worried didn't help. It looked to others like Remus had been sick with worry recently. His face was pale and drawn. Maybe he shouldn't be there, maybe it wasn't right. Maybe it wasn't safe, maybe _he_ wasn't safe. Oh, but he wanted to go so badly. His parents used to talk about Hogwarts before . . . well before. They loved Hogwarts. They met there, fell in love there, learned about magic and life there. Hogwarts was a place in a world where magic is common that still made magic . . . magical. Remus wanted that experience. No he didn't think any girl would fall in love with him, not the real him at least, but maybe he could finally have friends. Real friends; that was all he ever really wanted.

He was going consequences be damned! Dumbledore said it was o.k. He said it was safe and if he said it well that was good enough for Remus. Remus refused to back out. He turned to say good-bye to his parents and noticed their smiles for the first time. They were worried, but they were also happy for him. That was when he knew Remus Lupin: a werewolf was getting on that train. Remus was still worried, but Hogwarts was waiting.

______________

Peter Pettigrew was just plain scared. He, a pure blood wizard, was on platform 9 ¾ about to board the _Hogwarts Express_ and he never wished more to be somewhere, anywhere else. He had wanted to go to Hogwarts his whole life. His parents talked of little else when he was a small child, but as he got older and they noticed Peter's magical ability, or rather his lack of ability, the stories became shorter and farther between. Peter would never forget the look of joy on his mothers face when he finally managed a bit of magic. Even his father was pleased with him; an accomplishment that Peter couldn't remember happening before or since. What was he going to do at school? He was going to be humiliated! He didn't want to get on that train, but his parents were waiting for him to get on board. His mum was so happy and his father wasn't showing any of his usual disapproval. He had to get on the train. He waved good-bye to his parents, resolutely turned around and climbed aboard the _Hogwarts Express_. Peter wasn't ready, but Hogwarts was waiting.

______________

Lily Evans was baffled, and frankly so were her parents. There was no platform 9 ¾. There was a platform 9. There was a platform 10. There was, however, no platform 9 ¾. She was as close to crying as she ever came. "Mum what am I to do? If I don't find it soon I'll miss the train," she practically wailed.

"I don't know dear. Let's wait for a moment, someone who knows will come by soon I would think," Mrs. Evans reassured Lily.

Lily hoped there would be; her mother had to be right, because Lily had never wanted anything so much as to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trip to Diagon Alley was so amazing. She wanted to learn more, see more. She wanted to be part of that world, make it her world. To be so close, yet so far away was heart stopping. Someone else just had to be coming.

A few moments later she saw a family heading towards her. The child, a boy with a very long nose and limp hair, carried an owl. He had to be going to Hogwarts; why else would he have an owl. The boy and his mother had stopped near a column. Lily and her parents walked over to speak with the other family. "Excuse me," her father said.

Surprised the woman looked at them questioningly. "Did you need something?"

"Well my daughter is off to her first year at Hogwarts today, perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Of course we've heard of it," snapped the boy, "where else do you think we're going with an owl, Eton?"

"Severus, please. Severus is just a little nervous. It's his first year as well," apologized Mrs. Snape for her son. "I guess you want to know how to get through the barrier? It's easy really, but only your daughter will be able to go through. I'm sorry you won't be able to see her onto the train. Only magical beings can walk through the barrier." At this bit of news Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiles dimmed a bit, they had wanted to see Lily off. "All your daughter has to do is walk through this column. Here watch Severus." She signaled for Severus to walk through the barrier and he did. He walked right through the concrete trunk and all. The Evans family was all stunned. Mrs. Snape smiled at their looks of astonishment said good-bye and followed her son.

Lily really wanted to go but suddenly she didn't want to leave her parents. She was scared. Quickly before she could change her mind she gave both her parents a kiss good-bye and ran through the barrier. She was stunned by the sight that greeted her: the gleaming train and throngs of students. She was happy to be there. She went directly to the train and got right on board. Lily was amazed and Hogwarts was waiting.


End file.
